Infatuation
by love-from-hermione
Summary: Harry and Draco meet after their 7th year at Hogwarts.
1. First Contact

Title: Infatuation  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: Veronica M. Veenstra  
  
Email: tinks_pixie_dust2004@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Genre: Slash  
  
Summary: The initial meeting between Harry and Draco after their 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Author's Notes: Please post feedback. I will greatly appreciate it, if you do.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Dammit!" Harry dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong!?" Hermione's voice was filled with worry, as it usually was when something upset Harry. She rushed over to him and sat next to him.  
  
"What happened?" Harry looked at the paper he was holding and the dots moving around it. "I lost him. I can't find him...somehow he just...disappeared off the map." He looked at the map again, reading the names of the dots floating slowly across it. After his 7th year, Harry got into Auror training and with the help of the Marauder's Map, he helped invent a way to follow and find Death Eaters, before they could harm anyone else.  
  
Hermione grabbed the map from Harry. "Maybe we should call our undercover auror and see if he has found anything out. We haven't heard anything from him in a while." Hermione stood up and walked back to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment. "I'm going to use a Ministry owl, maybe it will get there faster than a normal owl would get it there." Harry looked at her in question. "Who is undercover? There is something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" He let his thoughts run as to who he thought could be undercover with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Suddenly, the answer seemed very clear to him. "You're sending an owl to Malfoy?! How do you know he's even still on our side? I mean, being in with the Death Eaters is bad enough, but to have him snooping around with Voldemort himself?!" Harry jumped up and started pacing around the room, muttering to himself.  
  
"There's a reason I never told you, and your reaction is exactly how I thought it was going to be." Hermione stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at Harry in exasperation. "Maybe you should start trusting some people a little better. You're right, we don't know if he is still on our side. We don't know if he ever was. But working here, you have to learn to trust someone." With that said she turned around, grabbed the parchment and headed for the door. "I'll owl you tomorrow and let you know what's going on." She walked out and closed his office door behind her.  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. The long hours at the Ministry were really taking their toll on him. His hair was messier than usual, there were bags under his eyes, and he looked like he lost weight in a very short amount of time. He did what he had to do in the bathroom, and decided to call it a day. It was already 6:30pm and he was starving. He decided to see if Ron was busy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The two friends sat down at a small table inside a small pub in Diagon Alley. "Butterbeer, Harry?" Ron asked, signaling a waitress at the same time. After their drinks and their food were ordered, they sat and talked. "Did you know Malfoy is undercover for the Ministry? He's in there among the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself." Harry looked at Ron and noticed him wincing at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "Sorry, mate. I forget you're still touchy about his name." Ron took a big gulp of butterbeer and swallowed. "I am NOT touchy about his name. I just don't like it." He said, red slowly creeping up his face. Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Malfoy is undercover? How do they know he hasn't switched sides?" Ron said, in a voice filled with shock. "I know, that's what I asked Hermione, but she told me that she didn't know either and that I need to learn to trust people in the Ministry." Ron snorted, "Women." Harry laughed and watched Ron's facial expressions. "Women think you can trust anyone. Well, I don't. I only trust you and maybe Bill or Charlie. That's it though." Ron grabbed his butterbeer and downed half of it.  
  
After their food arrived, the two young men ate and chatted, mostly about the memories from school and what they had been doing with work and such. Harry was actually happy that night. They walked down the street until they both were yawning. "Well mate, I think I'm going to head on back to my place. I'm dead tired." Ron said, giving Harry a half-salute. "Me too. I'll see you tomorrow at work, Ron. Goodnight!" Harry started walking back towards the ministry. He stopped in front of the entrance and decided to go home. He could work more tomorrow.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry walked into his office early the next morning. He had not slept well the night before. Hedwig was perched on his desk, pecking at paperclips, waiting for an owl treat. "Okay, okay, hold on!" He said to her as he removed the letter and handed her a treat. Harry J. Potter, Auror was written on the front of the envelope. He sat at his desk and grabbed his letter opener. He used it to gently peel the Ministry Of Magic seal off the back of the envelope. He read quickly and quietly.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I do hope your dinner with Ron went well last night. You need to relax. You look like you haven't slept in...Wait, sorry. I'm getting off track. I contacted Malfoy. He will be arriving here in London sometime this afternoon, although he didn't say where. I hope you can set aside your hatred of him and try and get this sorted out, so that we can once again try and find He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and defeat him once and for all. I will be down later to talk to you.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione J. Granger  
  
Harry smiled to himself and set the paper down on his desk and leaned back in the chair. "Well, at least I have a little while to get used to the idea of working with the stupid git." Harry said softly, as he sat in the chair and thought about what his day would hold.  
  
"Long time no see, eh Potter?" A voice spat out from behind Harry.  
  
Harry jumped, causing the chair to tip backwards and Harry to land on the floor on his back. When he opened his eyes, all he seen was the cold gray stare of Malfoy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	2. The Road To SelfDiscovery

Title: Infatuation  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Veronica M. Veenstra  
  
Email: tinks_pixie_dust2004@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Genre: Slash  
  
Summary: The initial meeting between Harry and Draco after their 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Author's Notes: Please post feedback. I will greatly appreciate it, if you do.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry laid on the ground in shock. Not because Malfoy was standing above him, not because he was staring into the coldest eyes he had ever seen. Harry was in shock because of how Malfoy looked.  
  
"Well, Potter, are you going to get up or just lay there on the floor like an idiot?" Malfoy walked over the couch in Harry's office and sat down, looking around. "Ugh, do you have any sort of taste?" Harry's office was how he liked it. Not exactly messy, but not "neat" by no means. It was, after all, Harry's office. "Well, I decorated it how I wanted to, seeing how the room is mine." Harry couldn't help the anger that starting rising inside of him. He straightened up the chair and turned to look at Malfoy. Malfoy looked different than Harry had remembered. He still had the same flawless, pale skin. The same white-blonde hair only cut differently and kept falling across his forehead and into his eyes. Malfoy looked...well, hot.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in response. Surely he, The Boy Who Lived, wasn't gay...was he? He kept watching Malfoy, as he hadn't seen him in 3 years, since their 7th year at Hogwarts. "What in the bloody hell are you staring at, Scar Face?" Harry blinked quickly and realized he was thinking about Malfoy of all people. He pushed the thought out of his head. "Looks like I'm face to face with the ferret, all grown up." Harry said, not looking away from Malfoy. Malfoy's eye twitched when Harry called him the ferret and Harry was sure he was thinking about when Professor Moody, or the imposter Moody, turned Malfoy into a pure white ferret.  
  
"You think you're so big and tough now that you work at the Ministry?" Malfoy stood up, and Harry stood up to face him. "No, I just know that I can handle little people like you." Harry said slowly. Malfoy was by no means little. He stood about 6'2", whereas Harry only stood about 5'10 1/2". They both had a hold of their wands tightly and were staring each other down when Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"Oh will you two give it a rest already?! We're fully grown wizards to goodness sake!" She walked up to the pair and grabbed their wands. "Men...humph."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione resorted to seating them across the room from each other, but that didn't stop the insults and snide remarks being made. The three of them talked about the information that Malfoy was able to get. "They are going out of Britain to get more followers. So far, they've gone to Ireland, France, and Germany. Apparently there are more people that believe in what Voldemort stands for than we would like to think." Malfoy said, not looking at either Hermione or Harry. Just then walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Harry! I heard Malfoy was getting here today. I can't wait to give that slimy..." His voice trailed off when he realized that Malfoy was sitting in the room. "If it isn't the Weasel. Look, it's a Hogwarts Class Reunion! We've got Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood. Now all we need is Dumbledore and class can start again." Malfoy rolled his eyes in disgust. "You know, Draco," Malfoy's eyes widened slightly at hearing Harry say his first name. "Dumbledore did you a favor by not expelling you in our 6th year. Lord knows what your father would have done, had he heard what you did." Harry said, with a look of satisfaction. Malfoy didn't look at anyone. No one said anything after that, either. In 6th year, Malfoy was caught in the Prefect's bathroom with another student, a 3rd year. It wouldn't have been so bad, had it not been a boy. From then on, everyone assumed Malfoy was gay. He tried playing it off by dating Pansy Parkinson, but it didn't last. Malfoy closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped. Malfoy, apologizing? It was unheard of. Nonetheless their continued conversation was very civil. Almost too formal for Harry's liking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the end of a very restless 4 hours, Harry decided it was time for lunch. The four got up at the same time, and as the approached the door, Ron tripped and fell against Hermione. She stumbled backwards into Harry, who stumbled into Malfoy, who, on instinct, grabbed Harry at the waist to steady him. There was a moment when Malfoy didn't let go and Harry didn't want him to.  
  
They had several close calls throughout the day, but tried to stay out of the way of each other. Ever since Harry brought up what happened in 6th year, Malfoy didn't say a word to Harry, except 'excuse me'. Together they were in the office and Harry's brain wasn't quite working. He looked at Malfoy and asked, "Are you really into guys?" Harry looked just as shocked as Malfoy did at the question. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and eyed Harry carefully. "Why are you asking me this...?" Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know. Just curious I guess." Malfoy smiled. "Yes, I am. Why, are you interested in me and don't want to say anything?" Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He thought about what Malfoy had just said. "I...I don't know what I am." He said, turning red from embarrassment. Malfoy smiled again and laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. The Kiss

Title: Infatuation  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Author: Veronica M. Veenstra  
  
Email: tinks_pixie_dust2004@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Genre: Slash  
  
Summary: The initial meeting between Harry and Draco after their 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Author's Notes: Please post feedback. I will greatly appreciate it, if you do.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry avoided Malfoy for the rest of the day. As he lay in bed at night and tried to relieve the tension on his lower region, he kept trying to visualize some female. Cho Chang didn't do it for him anymore, not since he found out she cheated on him. Nothing was working, but then his mind settled on Malfoy. He started thinking about how good Malfoy looked earlier that day and was hard instantly. This scared him, for he had never been openly attracted to another male before. Soon, lust and arousal over took him and he found himself wishing Malfoy was there. His release was so intense, he fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
He woke up the next morning a mess. He forgot to clean himself up and resorted to using a cleansing charm that was rather painful, seeing how body hair was being pulled out at the same time. He showered and got dressed, and left for the Ministry. As he walked, he was thinking about whether or not Malfoy was really a traitor as people, himself included, thought he may have been, or if he really was working only for the Ministry of Magic. He kept his head down that morning, as the wind was blowing rather hard and he walked right into something. That something turned out to be Malfoy. "Problems walking, Potter?" Malfoy said, with his trademark sneer in place. Harry opened his mouth to say something back to him, but instead, was left speechless. At the moment Harry opened his mouth, Malfoy leaned down and kissed Harry. Too stunned to push him away, Harry gave into the kiss. Malfoy pulled away abruptly, and walked away, leaving Harry open- mouthed and in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was pacing around the room when Harry walked in. "Finally! I thought something had happened to you! I thought maybe Malfoy..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to do the same thing Harry had done just days before, accusing Malfoy of being on the Dark side. "I'm...I'm...fine." Harry said, in a bit of a daze. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Uh huh...Anyway Harry, Hedwig dropped this off this morning. I took the liberty of untying it from her, but I didn't open it. I don't know who it's from." Harry took the letter from her and opened it. He read it silently, trying not to smile. It was from Malfoy.  
  
iScarhead,  
  
Seems you do know what you're doing. I rather enjoyed this morning, didn't you? If you really want to find out 'what you are', then meet me at the Rainbow Cafe' in Diagon Alley tonight for dinner at 9pm.  
  
FerretFace/i  
  
He smiled softly from nerves. He spent the rest of the day a nervous wreck, trying to listen to Hermione and Ron as they discussed the case at hand. Harry finally got his concentration when Hermione stopped in front of him, hands on her hips. "What is with you today? You're acting as though you are hiding something from me and Ron." She stared at him suspiciously. He didn't say anything at first. "I'm sorry Herm, it's just that there is a lot going on in my mind right now and it's hard for me to explain." He grabbed the map off the table and began to study the dots moving silently around the map. "Hermione! Look!" He said, jumping up and showing her the map. "We found him." Sure enough, a little tiny dot labeled, "Lord Voldemort" was moving about.  
  
Harry ran into Ron's office to tell him they found him again. "Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, and just as he did, Malfoy walked into the room. "What did you find?" Harry looked at him for a second, speechless, then quickly finding his voice again. "Voldemort. He appeared back on the map. We thought he had lost him there for a minute." Malfoy studied the map. "Well, it's possible that you did, in a sense. When Voldemort takes over someone's body, he loses part of him, so to speak. So chances are, when you seen him disappear, he had taken over someone. Where was he on the map?" Harry searched his brain. "Somewhere in France, I believe." Malfoy thought about it, at the same time, thinking of the things he could do to Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat at the corner table in the Rainbow Cafe' and waited for Malfoy. At last, Malfoy walked in. /i" Harry said to himself, softly. Malfoy walked in wearing tight black jeans, a white t-shirt covered with an emerald green button up shirt. Harry felt so underdressed in his jeans and faded blue jumper. For some odd reason, he stood up when Malfoy got to the table. Malfoy smiled lightly. "Nervous, are you?" He said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, a little. You look...really good." Malfoy stared into Harry's green eyes and all thought stopped in his brain. He leaned forward and kissed Harry. This time he didn't pull away so abruptly. He kissed Harry softly, letting his tongue slid against his lips, gently prying them open. Harry moaned softly. Malfoy broke the kiss and smiled at Harry.  
  
"You look like you enjoyed that. You can have more later, if you like."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Intoxication

Title: Infatuation  
  
Part: 4/?  
  
Author: Veronica M. Veenstra  
  
Email: tinks_pixie_dust2004@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Genre: Slash  
  
Summary: The initial meeting between Harry and Draco after their 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Author's Notes: Please post feedback. I will greatly appreciate it, if you do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The pair sat at the table and made small talk. Harry was still nervous, but not as nervous as he had been before. He tried to listen to Malfoy talk about his 'adventures' out in the field but he just couldn't bring himself to pay full attention. His eyes kept wandering back to Malfoy's lips and his brain kept wandering back to the kiss they shared earlier. "Potter? Are you even listening to me?" Malfoy said, catching Harry staring at his lips. "What? Sorry. I got sidetracked. You were saying?" Harry tried his best to look interested.  
  
Malfoy studied Harry's face for a moment. "Are you ready to go? Or should I say, do you want to find out 'what you are'?" He smirked slightly, looking at Harry. "I...uh...um...see...well...okay." Harry stammered, before coming to his senses and agreeing. The two of them left the Café and walked to Malfoy's apartment. "Wow, this place is really nice, a lot bigger than my flat." Harry looked around Malfoy's living room. The walls were bare except for a few paintings; the furniture was a deep emerald green color. Harry could tell Malfoy didn't let go of his Slytherin side. "You don't have to stay standing, you know. The couch won't bite you." Malfoy said, walking into the room carrying two drinks. He handed Harry a drink and sat down. Malfoy watched Harry take a sip. Harry started coughing. "Whoa! What's in this? It's really...strong." Harry took a deep breath before attempting another sip. "It's called a kamikaze. What, you've never had one?" Malfoy said with a laugh. Harry shook his head. "I don't usually drink." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I think you'll feel great after a few more." He smiled to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy was laughing loudly as Harry told him some of the stuff that happened during his years at Hogwarts. Harry looked over at Malfoy with a look of curiosity on his face. "Can I call you Draco?" Harry said with a little laugh. Malfoy's eyes flashed. "Sure, it's a lot easier to moan out loud." Harry was confused. "Huh?" Malfoy leaned forward and pushed Harry back on the couch. "You heard what I said. It's easier to moan out loud." And with that, Malfoy kissed Harry. Harry breathed deeply as he felt Malfoy's lips against his own. He opened his mouth and felt Draco's tongue slide across his. i"Wow...this is better than kissing Cho..."/i, Harry thought silently. He slid his hands up Draco's back and moaned softly. Malfoy broke the kiss and looked at Harry. He smiled mischievously and leaned forward and kissed Harry's neck. The feel of Malfoy's lips on his neck made him hard almost immediately.  
  
Malfoy nipped Harry's earlobe and whispered into his ear. "I can tell what you are." Harry sighed softly and turned his head slightly, giving Draco access to more of his neck. As he kissed Harry's neck, Draco slid his hands up under Harry's shirt. His skin was soft and warm to the touch. Draco stopped kissing Harry's neck and told him to sit up. Harry sat up and Draco pulled Harry's jumper off him. He also unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. He pulled off the white shirt he was wearing and threw that aside also. When Draco lay back down on top of Harry, he moaned softly. He didn't think Harry's skin would feel this good against his own.  
  
Harry felt like he was on fire. He opened his eyes and watched as Draco kissed his way down his chest. His breath caught in his throat when Draco ran his tongue across his nipple. "Draco..." Harry murmured as Draco's lips closed around the sensitive spot. He gasped audibly when Draco ran his teeth against it. He looked up at Harry. "I take it you like that?", and without waiting for an answer, he worked Harry's other nipple the same way.  
  
Draco loved the taste of Harry's skin. It was nothing he had ever experienced before. He couldn't get enough of it. He kissed and licked his way down Harry's chest until he reached his belly button. Harry had the slightly hint of dark hair swirling softly around his belly button, trailing downward. He sighed softly. He looked up at Harry. Harry was laying there with his head back and his mouth open slightly. Draco could see the rapid rise and fall of Harry's chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Lust And Release

Title: Infatuation Part: 5/? Author: Veronica M. Veenstra Email: tinks_pixie_dust2004@yahoo.com Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: NC-17 Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Genre:Slash Summary: The initial meeting between Harry and Draco after their 7th year at Hogwarts Author's Notes: Please post feedback. I will greatly appreciate it, if you do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco kissed and licked Harry's belly button, listening to the moans coming from Harry. Draco wanted to rip Harry's clothes off and have his way with him, but he had to remember that Harry had never done this before. Harry's eyes opened when he felt Draco's fingers on the fly of his jeans. He watched Draco silently as he pulled down his pant and boxers and threw them on the floor. Draco was surprised. He didn't expect Harry to be so well- endowed. "Is there something wrong?" Harry said softly. Draco swallowed. "Nothing's wrong." And with that, he stood up and removed his pants and boxers.  
  
Harry was amazed that looking at a naked man could turn him on so much. He stared at Draco's naked body is awe. Flawless skin, wonderful muscle tone, and those eyes. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. "Come on, we're going to the bedroom. I don't want to mess up my furniture." Harry was silent as he followed Malfoy into his bedroom. He couldn't keep his eyes off Draco's butt as he walked. It was almost intoxicating. He sat on the bed and Draco stood in front of him. "So, have you figured it out yet?" Harry didn't say anything. His eyes were glued to Draco's body. Draco got down on his knees in front of Harry and started teasing him. He kissed his way of Harry's legs, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin on the back of his knees. Harry laid back and moaned. Harry was so aroused that he wanted Draco to hurry up and go down on him. Draco finally made it up to Harry's cock. He licked the tip of it slowly, looking up at Harry.  
  
Harry leaned his head up to look at Draco and the sight of his cock in Draco's mouth shut down all thought processes in his head. He had never felt anything this good before. Draco swirled his tongue around, licking and sucking. He used one hand to play with Harry's balls, while he used his other hand to stroke Harry's cock while sucking it. Harry didn't know how much more of this he could take. He wanted to push himself deeper in Draco's mouth, but didn't want Draco to stop. After about 5 minutes of torture from Draco's mouth and tongue, Harry told him if he didn't stop, he was going to come. Draco quickened his pace and took Harry deeper into his mouth. "Oh shit...Draco..." and Harry lost the ability to speak as his orgasm hit him with such force that he felt like he would pass out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He laid there on the bed and opened his eyes. He was staring directly into Draco's eyes. "Well now, did you enjoy that?" Draco was lazily stroking himself while watching Harry. Harry nodded. "What about you?" Draco smiled and told Harry to turn over. "I'll get mine. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt to bad." That being said, he reached into the nightstand and grabbed a pot of lubricant. "This is a lube/muscle relaxer. It works, trust me." Draco said, walking back to where Harry was laying, face down.  
  
Draco placed soft kisses down Harry's back while he rubbed his hands across his butt. "It may feel uncomfortable at first but you'll like it." Harry was hard again. He felt extremely nervous. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Draco's fingers. Draco had plenty of lubricant on them and he was slowly circling them around Harry's opening. Harry felt himself relax down there. He felt Draco slip a finger past the opening. Draco worked Harry with his finger while he felt him loosen up. Soon, he was able to slid a second finger in with the first and stimulate Harry. Harry was experiencing sensations he had never felt before and they felt good. When one of Draco's fingers hit a certain spot inside, Harry gasped out loud. "Like that, do you?" Draco said softly. Harry moaned his approval. When Draco slid his fingers out, Harry whimpered softly. He didn't want him to stop.  
  
Draco grabbed the pot of lubricant and scooped some out. With one hand he applied a little more to Harry. With the other, he applied it to himself. "I will tell you this, Harry. I'm so hard it may not last for very long. But I'm going to make you beg for more." He stood behind Harry and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He put his cock against Harry's opening and pushed. He listened to Harry moan softly and kept pushing. He pushed slowly until he was all the way inside. He gasped at the feel of Harry around his cock. It felt so good. He began to move slowly, pulling out about halfway and sliding back inside. He kept this up for a minute or two. He pulled out farther and to his surprise, he felt Harry push back against him. He couldn't hold it anymore. He started going faster. Harry had his hands gripped on the bedspread and was panting loudly. "Oh...yeah...Draco...oh, that feels good..." Draco grabbed Harry's hips and pulled Harry to him, at the same time pushing into him. "Oh god Harry. I'm gonna come..." Draco pushed into Harry again and groaned loudly. Now he felt like he was going to pass out. He slid slowly in and out of Harry until he couldn't stand the sensation anymore. When he finally lay down on the bed next to Harry, he was too stunned to say anything.  
  
He hadn't expected Harry to feel that good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luckily it was a Saturday, because when he woke up, he found himself lying in Malfoy's bed. He was naked and no one was with him. He laid there thinking about the events of the night before. Surprisingly, he wasn't very sore at all. Draco walked out of the adjoining bathroom and climbed back into bed. "Have a good sleep?" Draco said, propped up on one elbow, looking at Harry. He looked at Draco and smiled lazily. He was also blushing. "Why are you blushing, Potter? Afraid someone is going to find out?" He said with a smirk. "No, it's just that I actually enjoyed last night." With that, he kissed Draco on the tip of his nose and went into the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
